Truth and Betrayal
by Sakutaro
Summary: A mysterious new reploid, Enigma, is hell-bent on killing Dr. Cain, because of and accident which occured many years ago. X and Zero and forced to protect Cain from a reploid who vows to kill anyone who gets in his way. But was Cain really responsible?R/R
1. The Mission

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 - The Mission  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer - Yea I don't pwn Mega Man or any of it's characters. I do however  
own Enigma because i created him, and I claim all rights to him and his story.  
  
"A new day..." Enigma thought to himself, as he stood on a small cliff that  
overlooked the nearby Dopplertown. He had traveled alone in search of Dr.   
Cain, which had led him to this large, industrialized reploid and human city,  
named for the crazed scientist, who at one time tried to seize control of it.  
All that he could think of was the one tragic day, in a town not far from   
Dopplertown, when his entire life changed.  
  
By birth he was Vincent Draige. He had grown up in a middle-class family, and  
was no more interested in the world than any other person.  
  
The day still stuck out in his mind. June 17, a Thursday, a day which seemed  
to be like any other day. He had just finished shift from his part time job  
at an autoshop. Unlike usual, on this day he decided to get lunch from the   
deli around the corner. He would have gone about his business fine, but that  
is when fate interveined.  
  
Inside he still felt the pain of that day. Depsite what was said, the event   
that took place that day was no accident, or at least in his mind it wasn't.  
He could still remember walking down the road, and then seeing a car approach  
from both his front and rear. He payed no attention he continued to walk,   
thinking nothing of the two. A huge cargo truck came from the rear, and a   
semi from the front. Before time could pass. The accident had happened.  
  
The semi, and the cargo-truck were in a head on collision, with Vincent left  
right in the middle. His entire body was destroyed, with his limbs all being  
severed, and his body suffering severe trauma. This crash was unlike any   
other. Flocks of people spewed into the street, trying desperately to catch  
a glance of what had happened. Vincent opened his eyes one last time to catch  
a glimpse of the two trucks pulling back from the accident, and then speeding  
away. On the cargo truck the words echeod out in his head, "Dr. Cain Industries."  
  
That was who was responsible in his mind, Dr. Cain. The event was premeditated  
and definetly orchastrated by someone who knew what they were doing. But why  
Vincent? He knew nothing of Cain, except that he was a reploid scientist in  
Dopplertown, and was allied with the Hero they had all come to know as "X."  
  
From an alley-way near to the crime scene, a mysterious scientist, Dr. Xavier,  
witnessed the entire event. Before the public had a chance to catch glimpse   
of the victim, Xavier gathered his remains and transported him back to his   
laboratory.  
  
Hoping to save the man's life, Xavier rebuilt his entire body out of robotic  
parts, giving him special features such as an arm cannon, and body armor, which  
were standard equipment on any modern day reploid. The only preservable part  
of Vincent's body was his head, which Xavier was able to save.   
  
Vincent still remembered awakening and finding himself lying on a table in a  
lab. He glanced over his body to find that it had been rebuilt as a reploid.  
Dr. Xavier approached him and told him of what he had done to save his life.  
Vincent feeling a debt of gratitude, vowed that he would serve Dr. Xavier,   
and become his assistant.  
  
"And where am I now?" he thought to himself. He turned away from the view of  
the city, and walked down the backside of the cliff. His mission in his mind  
was clear, to find and kill Dr. Cain. In his mind he was responsible for   
everything that had happened, and somehow inside Vincent felt that Cain had  
planned his entire murder. His only focus was to destroy Dr. Cain, not for  
anyone else, and not because of danger, but in hopes of filling the void he  
had felt ever since the accident.  
  
He was no longer Vincent Draige. In his mind he was no longer a human, and his  
life as Vincent had forgotten along with the accident. Now he was Enigma. The  
only thing that remained of his former life was the hatred he felt inside.   
  
With agression and anger fueling him, Enigma set down his path on the mountain,  
with his focus turned to Dopplertown, and where inside it Dr. Cain settled.   
He didn't care who got in his way, no one would keep him from his goal. With  
only a mere memory of his past, and an undowed hatred growing inside him, He  
set out on the mission for which he felt he had been kept alive for.  
  
Truth and Betrayel awaits.......... 


	2. Confrentation

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2 : Confrentation  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come look at this Zero." X said as he motioned for Zero to come and look at the monitor he was sitting in front of. They were the only two in the Maverick Hunter Headquarters at the momnet, as it was very early in the morning. "What is it?" Zero asked as he walked over. "I'm not exactly sure." X responded. Zero took a look at the monitor which displayed a standard radar. On it was a flashing red dot, with green circles radiating from it. "Looks pretty serious." said Zero.  
  
Suddenly a light overhead began to flash, and a distress call came into the headquarters. X quickly pressed the button to recieve the call. A panic-  
stricken man cam onto the screen. "X,X you must hurry, we have a severe problem down here!" The man exclaimed. "Calm down," X said, "What is it?" "Just look." The man said as he pushed the camera away from him, and towards the scene. The monitor now displayed one of Dr. Cain's labrotories, with a mysterious robot destroying it. The camera zoomed in to catch a close glimpse of the robot.   
  
There he stood. He was tall in stature, and looked very much like a reploid. His body armor consisted of the colors red and silver, with a green orb centered in the middle. He wore a helmet, similiar to Zero's, which also contained a green orb in the center. Attached to his back was what appeared to be the handle of a sword with it's blade in the holder. The robot noticed the camera filming him, and slowly raised his arm to the screen. Slowly his hand returned inside the canon on his arm. A plasma blast shot from his arm canon, and the screen X and Zero were looking at suddenly became scrambled.   
  
"What was that?" Zero questioned. "That was our problem," X returned, "It looks like this one might be serious, we'd better get there as soon as possible." Zero nodded. X stood up from his chair and quickly followed Zero towards their air car. Within a matter of seconds, they had left...  
  
Enigma stood over rubble and broken material as he panned the area. Frantic civilians were racing everywhere attempting to escape from the dangerous reploid. Enigma raised his arm cannon, and fired a plasma blast towards an area of parked cars. Explosions flew, as nearby bystanders were thrown through the air.   
  
"Damn that Dr. Cain," Enigma said, "He's hiding in this city somewhere." As he finished a glare caught his eye. It was from the hover car that X and Zero were arriving in. Enigma raised his arm canon and fired a blast at the craft. X steered quickly to the left to avoid the attack, while coming closer overhead to Enigma. Out of the vehicle jumped Zero, as X continued for a safe place to land.   
  
Enigma turned to see Zero touch ground about 20 feet from him. He laughed. "I order you to stop!" Zero commanded. "That's funny." said Enigma. "I will take care of you if you refuse." Zero said boldly. Enigma laughed as he raised his arm canon towards Zero. A green light surrounded his arm as he appeared to be charging up. He fired a gigantic wave from his canon, which headed straight for Zero. Quickly Zero dashed to the side, avoiding the blast. He pulled his beam sabre from it's holder, and then made a break for Enigma.  
  
With a quick thrust, he made a slash at Enigma. Within the blink of an eye, Enigma had pulled his own beam sabre from it's holder, and caught Zero's with his own. The two stood at a stalemate, swords locked, neither one letting up.   
Zero pushed toward Enigma, as Enigma pushed toward Zero. Zero removed one hand from his sabre, and attempted to punch Zero in the face. Ducking quickly, Enigma countered with an uppercut to Zero's jaw. Zero fell back. Enigma drew his sword back, ready to finish him, when a large plasma blast struck into his back. He flew forward into a pile of rubble, X landed a little ways behind him.  
  
Zero stood beside X as the two confronted Enigma. "Now what sort of problem do you have?" questioned X. "That's none of your concern..." Enigma said as he fired a small distraction blast towards the two. X and Zero jumped to opposite sides, both avoiding the blast, but when they looked to the rubble, Enigma was gone. "Damn." Zero thought. Suddenly he was tackled from behind. Enigma slammed his face into the ground, and then turned his attention to X. Catching him off guard, Enigma grabbed him by the face, and then slammed him into a free-standing building.  
  
"You should have stayed out of my way. Now you will pay the price for Cain." Enigma stated. From his back he pulled his sabre. Gripping it with both hands, he turned the blade downwards, and prepared to stab it into X. "Dr. Cain will know that Enigma is here to find him." He said as he started to stab downwards. As he did, X desperately rolled to the side, and kicked Enigma's legs out from under him. Enigma flipped, landing on his feet, never falling to the ground.  
  
X jumped to his feet, and staggered back. "Why are you willing to risk your life to stop me?" Enigma questioned. "What do you want with Dr. Cain?" X asked back. "A question is not what I was looking for." Enigma said. X entended his arm canon, and began to charge an incredible plasma wave. "Such a pity." Enigma stated as he raised his canon to X.   
  
Without warning a giant blast caught Enigma in the back, sending him flying forward in the direction of X. Zero had sneaked up upon Enigma, and caught him off guard. As Enigma flew forward towards X, X released his plasma wave. Enigma was consumed by the blast, and sent flying through the roof of the building, hurled hundreds of feet through the air. X feel to the ground, losing much of his power from the blast. Zero rushed over to check on his fallen friend. "X are you alright?" he asked. X's eyes rolled open. "I'm... good..." he said slowly as he gave Zero a thumbs up. Zero laughed as he placed X over his shoulder, and took him back to the air car. Zero placed X in the passanger seat. "I'll be back." He said as he turned to walk away.  
  
Half-a-mile away, Enigma lay in an alley, much of his armor damaged, and his right arm destroyed, with circuits malfunctioning in it's place. "What just happened?" he asked himself. Slowly he gathered himself to his feet, clenching his arm. He leaned against a nearby wall. "It's easy to deafeat your enemy when it's two on one." he thought. He heard faint footsteps in the distance, those of Zero coming his direction. He turned to his left, to exit the backway out of the alley, when in front of him stood another robot.  
  
His armor shown in deep violet, with a helmet that covered his face. A small canon came forth from his left shoulder. "Who the hell are you?" asked Enigma. "Someone that you will want to know." The robot returned. "Not likely." Enigma said as he pushed past the bot. "I saw your confrentation," It said, "It seems you are making friends quickly." "What do you want with me?" Enigma said angerly. "You want Dr. Cain, don't you?" the bot asked. "How do you know that?" Enimga questioned. "Let's just say I'm with the same 'cause' that you are. My name is Vile." He said.   
  
Enigma looked down, as Vile extended his hand in friendship. Enigma laughed. "That's fine," Vile said as he withdrew his hand, "But if you desire to kill Cain, I am the only one who can help you." "I don't need anyone's help." Enigma said as he started to walk. "Those two reploids you just encountered, they are reploid hunters, and they will make your life a living hell from this day forward. You saw how they almost destroyed you back there. It will only get worse." Vile said. Enigma stopped and turned. Vile walked forward. "If you want to succeed, then follow me." Vile said as he walked past Enigma. Enigma turned his head away disgusted, but after hearing the footsteps of Zero drawing closer, he turned to Vile. "What's in this for you?" Enigma asked. "Let's just say that I also have some history with Cain and those two robots you just ran into." Vile laughed. Enigma had no choice. He needed to eliminate Cain, and the only one who seemed to be able to help him was the robot a few feet from him. Relunctantly Enigma started to follow Vile..... 


End file.
